


Date with a Stranger

by The_Fiction_Portal



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dating, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Restaurants, Strangers, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fiction_Portal/pseuds/The_Fiction_Portal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanessa is a woman who makes plans every Friday evening to meet up at their favorite restaurant with her best friend Alisha. But this time its different. When her supposed best friend cancels last minute and she’s stuck eating alone she gets a surprise request from a stranger. How will the night turn out now that she has to pretend to be this strange man’s girlfriend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date with a Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a prompt I found on tumblr. I have multiple blogs but my writer's blog is the-fiction-portal so feel free to look at my mini collection there including the original post of the story.

 

"Tsh, really?" I stared at the phone in distaste, message left my supposed best friend saying she had to cancel their dinner date on a count of having to celebrate her boyfriend getting a promotion at work.

"Guess Dante worked his butt off for that promotion" I recall another one of those nights where Alisha would call me saying how tired he would be after he came home and they hardly spend time together. This promotion celebration on a Friday evening would be perfect for them to reconnect and be happy together.

_But still, now I have to sit in this restaurant alone awkwardly. I'm happy for them but dammit Lisha we always eat out on Friday's to catch up._

I couldn't help but sigh as I followed social protocol and replied with a congratulatory text wishing the two of them a good celebration. And now I was stuck in this single booth alone, I debated getting up before the waitress found her way back to me.

"May I take your order while your friend arrives?" 

Damn, I had spoken too soon, the waitress came back, she was an older woman, maybe in her 40's with her dark hair pulled back in a bun. I glanced at her tag, her name was Nancy, I would try to remember that.

I held up my phone, "Looks like my plans have canceled so I'll be eating alone this evening. I'll take a cola to drink and I'll have the chicken alfredo" I managed to say in one breath. For whatever reason saying my order felt all the more intimidating now I was eating alone.

"Alrighty, your drink and dinner rolls will be here momentarily, I'm Nancy and I'll be serving you this evening" the waitress remarks with ease as I folded up the menu to hand back to her.

"Thank you so very much Nancy" I reply back and she leaves with a smile.

_Man I couldn't work as a waitress, having to always smile for customers and pray each day not to get a douche or some guy who mistakes their uniform smile as flirting and tries to flirt with them. Nothing but the highest respect._

I couldn't help but feel grateful for my job that I did not have to deal with people at this noisy of a setting. As I waited I had my phone open even though I knew I wasn't getting a text message any time soon. While my phone helped making this solo dining experience a lot easier it also served as a means of spying on some nearby people, as expected of a Friday night the place was busy. Families come in after work and school, couples come out to have some time together, friends and acquaintances here to unwind after a long day of work.

My thoughts were broken when Nancy came back with my soda and a small basket with bread rolls that came to fill you up before you got your meal, I knew the trick to these places. You get full drinking your drink and appetizers like bread rolls and then you hardly eat any of your food when it gets here. Then you end up paying for a meal you didn't even eat, sure you bring it home for later but everyone knows it won't taste good rewarmed, its damn near gross. It's a waste of money to be honest, that's why I only took one roll and sipped slowly on my drink. Without Alisha here to talk I had to make due with discreetly people watch.

My eyes settled on this couple across from me a few tables away. I couldn't tell exactly what they were eating but they seemed to  be enjoying one another's company, the man making light touches on her hands and forearms across the table as they laughed and talk about something, both making eye contact with one another. Not only did they appear to be really engaged in what they were saying but they were both very easy on the eyes, the woman had wavy bronze air that seemed to really shine in the light of the restaurant and had a slim face and while sitting down she seemed to be a petite woman. The man was obviously taller and a blonde and blue eyes and he was so put together, he probably had a very nice job for the two of them had purchased a whole bottle of wine that rested on their table, their cups half full.

I looked own at my phone again, I had forgotten to do so after a while and just in time for a notification that someone had followed my tumblr blog. It was something I did in my spare time, I read books and post my reviews about it while of course gushing or raging about a particular chapter or character or an otp in between.

In my joy, I hardly even noticed when I heard the sound of fabric rubbing against the seat of a booth. It sounded  _too_ close. I sat up in alarm when I saw a man  sitting directly in front of me. I noted his dark framed glasses that failed to mask green eyes, and dark brown hair that was pretty messy. The next thing I noticed is that his face was pink as if embarrassed.

_Maybe he thought I was someone else?_

It felt like an eternity of silence before he spoke.

"Hey I’m Ben and my annoying ex-girlfriend is here and I was wondering if you’d pretend to date me so I can get her off my back?"

I stared at him, was this some crazy attempt to pick me up. No, that doesn't happen, I'm not the women men were into. His face was still very red, he didn't smell like alcohol, he didn't look like he was on anything. His green eyes glanced in one direction and I glanced and it was to the stunning brunette with the attractive blonde man I saw earlier. By this point she was trying to get the man's attention and it looked like they recognized him.

He flinched at the realization the four of us has made eye contact. He hissed a curse under his breath.

"I'm sorry, I wouldn't do this to someone I just met. Just please pretend until she leaves, I didn't expect her to be eating at this place of all places. When she's done I'll leave, I'll even pay for your meal" he offered, his eyes were pleading with me practically.

_Damn, they got up._

"Alright, It's Vanessa."

The man calmed instantly, and I wondered if this was the right thing to do. I didn't have much time to reconsider because the woman came over with the man moments later. She was pretty short even with heels standing next to mister tall, blonde, and handsome. His arm wrapped her waist the moment they stood in front of them.

"Oh hi,  Benny, nice meeting you here"  said the woman. 'Benny' cringed at the sound of her voice or perhaps the nickname she gave him.

"Oh, hi Lisa, I wasn't expecting you here" he remarked.

"I didn't expect to see you out on a Friday night, wouldn't you normally _too busy_?" the woman continues as she looked up lovingly at the man next to her. "Remember Will do you?" she asked.

"Hey man, how's things?" the man said moments later.

"Ah, yeah, how could I forget? Nice to see you." I could feel Ben was irritated even though he seemed to have a relatively calm expression, but it was the way he fiddled with the silverware that was once set there for Alisha.

"Ah, normally he is so busy but I practically had to drag him away from all that for once and come out and have a meal and relax for a change, isn't that right Ben?"  I said before I could shut my mouth, feeling suddenly sorry for him. She seemed to be one of those kinds of people who seem ok but they become annoying the moment they open their mouth and start talking. I got this vibe she was flaunting her boyfriend off to him and though I wasn't sure the circumstances it wasn't right at all.

Ben glances back to me and gives a smile, he seemed grateful that I jumped in. "Yeah, I really do work too much. But you know how it is, if I don't keep up with the grading then I'll never get it done and I have to adjust the plans for different classes." he said rubbing his head bashfully.

_Grading? He's a teacher, damn where was this guy back when I was in school?_

I couldn't help but recall the days I fantasized over a hot male teacher and as strange as this stranger is for approaching me like he did I had to admit he was pretty damn attractive.

"Yes but you grade papers and you forget about everything, I have to constantly check up on you" I continued the banter.

"And who are you?" the woman seemed to finally notice me. Her hazel eyes glared at me like hot embers as she looked me up and down. I had to admit I felt self conscious, my hair wasn't soft and silky looking as her coppery bronze hair, but it was curly and black, my eyes were hot embers but a simple brown, my outfit was a simple dark jeans and a sleeveless purple blouse, my jacket was resting under my purse that rested beside me. The only thing about me that excelled was the curve department.

He grabs my hands gently, when he smiled I couldn't help but return it shyly.

"Oh, this my girlfriend Vanessa, only she was able to get me out the house long enough to eat. You wouldn't have known." he said in response, he sounded and looked like someone who was showing off a girlfriend to people he knew.

_Damn, he's good._

"Nice to meet you Lisa, Ben hasn't mentioned you before, are you perhaps a colleague of his?" I knew this would piss her off. No one likes to hear they haven't been talked about to someone. Especially an ex, I figure his would be something Ben enjoyed. I looked to him and his eyes gleamed playfully, he liked it.

"Nessa, she's-"

"I  _was_  his girlfriend, and it would have appeared he's moved on pretty quickly" she said as if to bring doubt to my mind. "I'd be careful if I were you, weren't you waiting here for a while for him? Showing up late to dates is something that really got on my nerves, some things never change" she added.

Had we'd been dating this would have pissed me off. However being the outsider made me wonder what broke them up and I'm not sure who I should be happy for.

He laughs as if she's an old friend. "Oh Lisa, its so nice to see you haven't changed either, you really are a lucky guy there Will." he said, sarcasm dripping from every word.

I also realized she saw me over here waiting on Alisha to get here before giving up to eat on my own. Speaking of food Nancy returned with my food at last, breaking the conversation.

"Sorry for the wait ma'am bit of a full house tonight" she said placing my food down. She looked over to see someone sitting in front of me.

"Yeah, sorry I was running behind, I was able to finish work in time. I really do apologize" Ben said.

"Yeah bout time you show up, I had to tell her our plans was canceled since I didn't think you'd make it" I remarked swiftly, realizing it was getting easier and easier to tell the lie.

"Oh, that's fine, I can take your order now" Nancy said and Ben quickly ordered without the menu, no doubt it was probably his usual.

"Oh, right, it was nice seeing you Lisa but I'd like to try and salvage our dinner date. It was nice of you to stop by" said Ben after the order was placed and Nancy walked away to get his drink.

Lisa had this permanent scowl on her face, but of course she picked up the hint and played it off saying she and her boyfriend had plans after dinner anyway and they left relatively quickly.

The man who talked confidently and sat up straight slouched back in the seat and sighed as if a burden has been taken from his shoulders. This girl must have been a bother for him to make him desperate enough to ask a random stranger for help.

Nancy was a little quicker, coming back with what looked like a beer before I could even ask if he was okay.

"Vanessa I'm so sorry about this, and thank you so much for not asking questions and just agreeing to help me" he said and took a gulp of his drink, running his hands through his hair.

"You do know I'm inclined to ask questions now right?" How could I not? I just gave an oscar winning performance over here.

Ben gave me a sad smile, "Yeah, that's perfectly fine."

"Well, how did you guys break up?" I regret the question because he looked so tired all of a sudden.

"Well as you know by now I'm a teacher since I complained about grading papers" he said with a light chuckle and I just nod in order to give him time to explain.

"Well I'm a college professor. So imagine all the things I have to grade from teaching various classes" he said with a sigh and I nod in understanding, my sister was a high school teacher and she always complained about grading papers.

"You're a college professor? Where were you when I was in college?" I said with a light laugh in hopes of bringing some life in his eyes that seemed so dead now.

He responded with a laugh, "Oh I appreciate the compliment, but at the time Lisa always accused me of staying on campus late to flirt and mess around with the female students the 'claim' to need my help" he said using his fingers for air quotes around the word claim. 

"We fought all the time, and I tend to be very busy on Fridays like she says. But I've never done anything inappropriate with my students and I loved Lisa at the time. That's to say before I caught her cheating on me with Will. Who would have thought she was out cheating?" he said shaking his head.

I frowned, I've watched enough of The Maury Show to know it's usually when someone in the couple is accusing the other of cheating its because they themselves have been  cheating. What must have hurt is she was out with him practically flaunting him.

"They've been cheating for a while apparently, and they work for the same company, she's just the secretary and he's pretty high on the corporate ladder, you can tell by his very nice outfit. I'm a college professor, how can I compete with that?" he said taking another drink.

I shrugged as I started my meal at some point Nancy came to refresh my drink. "That's the thing, you don't. You can't. There will be a job that makes more than someone else's."

"The signs were there, coming home with stuff that neither of us could normally afford, she'd say she got a bonus and was splurging but I should have known..." he said. "I wasn't exactly perfect Ness. I didn't always make time to spend with her when I could have but I didn't deserve to get cheated on did I?"

I was surprised he was opening his heart to me, he did sound like a person who got hurt pretty bad. To think in means of fiction we make characters that validated cheating and we romanticize it on multiple occasions, even I find myself rooting for the adultery. But it's wrong to purposely hurt someone like that, even if that Lisa person felt neglected I feel she should have talked to him properly, or at least break up properly before moving on.

"We tend to recognize things after the end of a relationship. Signs we may have missed, but it's okay. I can say you did not deserve to get cheated on" I answered him honestly. 

"But also, I'm not sure how long it's been since you two split, but think of it this way. You are free from such a negative person and can just focus on yourself, or you can start dating again. You surly deserve a partner who is faithful to you and trusts you while you are busy with work, that is to say if you yourself are a trust worthy person" I added in an attempt to cheer him up. He squeezed my hand gently, it made me question when did I ever reach towards his hand.

Staring back at him, he seem to have appreciated my words for he gave me a small smile and it was then I noticed that he had dimples, absolutely adorable.

"Right, you wouldn't know, I assure you I was a faithful partner. If I gave her any reason of doubt we didn't talk about it. To be honest its been two weeks and all I can think about is 'what if I'd done this or said that?' But then times like today I get so angry. Lisa doesn't even like to eat here, she complains when I bring her here. I know darn well if Will can afford those suits they can eat at fancier restaurants. It's like she came here knowing at some point I'd be here so she can just show Will off, like he's some better catch. She's 'bumped' into me in other places before too," there were those air quotes again. "I really just had enough of it so I had to get her to leave me be, I thought what better idea than if she thought I moved on and was seeing someone else."

Nancy has returned with his food, he had ordered a chicken dinner apparently. I did not notice what he ordered in the moment. He had also requested he got a lemonade instead of another beer, pretty smart if he planned on driving home himself.

"You know, as I was sitting waiting for my order I saw the two of them. I saw them as a model of two people who were very much into each other. I was envious of two beautiful person who seemed so in love. I never would have thought there was more to it, that the woman is so annoying it would have drove you to ask a total stranger to help" I said quirking my brow.

"Oh, Ness thank you so much. Like I said before I'll pay for your dinner as thanks. You really got her good for me. The part where you said I never mentioned her to you was golden" he said with a laugh, drinking the lemonade Nancy had gotten for him.

"Yeah I figure it would be the be best thing. You sure made my Friday night a bit more interesting" I say to him for without him and his drama Id be rushing to eat my food and leaving and have an early night.

"That's right, I've been going on about her I didn't even ask if I ruined any of your plans. I'm not sure how much was made up and what was true. This whole time I was just hoping your boyfriend didn't come out of the bathroom or something, see me and these random people at the table and kick my ass, that only came second to the fear of you calling out my lie and making me look stupid in front of that woman."

I laughed at that, "No I don't have a boyfriend. I was supposed to be having dinner with a friend. We have a long week of working and we are usually so tired and busy we don't talk as often during the week so when the weekend comes we usually spend Friday evening together just to catch up and talk, this place is our favorite place, and this is my favorite spot because the booth is small and its just enough room." I said explaining my night. "However this time my friend's boyfriend got this promotion and instead of eating dinner with me, she wanted to celebrate with him. Canceling last minute while I already was here waiting on her and instead of leaving I decided I'd eat alone, which is an awkward experience. Honestly I would have been left had you not shown up."

"Wow, the stars did align then. I picked the one person in this place who didn't seem to have come here with anyone" he said with a sigh. I watched his jaw clench and flex as he ate and I kept noticing new features on him. Yeah that Will guy looked nice in a suit, but I think that Lisa person was insane, not that I'd tell him that of course.

"Though, if I'm not too forward, its hard to imagine you not having a boyfriend" he suddenly said out of the blue. 

"Hard to imagine you got cheated  _on_  and not with" I remarked back in an attempt to hide my embarrassment. That glint in his eyes were back, or was it the glare of his glasses?

"You flatter me" he says and I found myself smiling at him.

"And so do you."

* * *

 

After talking and eating I learned that he was an art teacher at his college and the reasons why he had papers to grade is he had a lot of art history classes, the kind of classes that the artistically challenged kids would take to get those elective credits. He did have two periods of drawing classes. I never knew anyone who was particularly good at art so it wasn't particularly hard to keep my interest.

Before I knew it we had finished out meals and had numerous refills. I glanced at my phone and realized I'd been sitting around for nearly two hours. I had unanswered text messages and a miss call from Alisha, I had been into this conversation I had not even noticed my phone making a sound.

It was then Nancy came with out bill, a nice and subtle way of telling us to get on out. By this time the restaurant was a lot quieter, the people who came when I was here were long gone.

"Alright, as promised I will pay" he said as he pulled out his wallet and he used the pen to scribble the amount on the receipt.

"Hehe, you sure we can't just split it?" I asked suddenly feeling a little weird about him paying. I didn't mind, its just weird considering we weren't even friends. But then I guess I am weird for letting a stranger have dinner with me.

"No, it's the least I can do" he said to me. "Do you mind just a moment? I can also walk you out. It will just be a moment" he said getting up to pay the bill before I could even conjure up a reply.

 _Well, the man did just pay for my meal. I guess we can walk out together_.

I sat until I saw him heading my way again and this time I got up just as he approached the table. He picked up his forgotten phone and placed it into his pocket.

"Shall we head out?"

"We shall." I placed a nice tip for Nancy as I gathered my bag and jacket. The two of us walked out together and I was blown away by the chilly night air. Last I'd check my weather app it said it would be warm tonight.

_Guess not._

"Wow, I didn't think it would be chilly. May I help you with your jacket? You look cold." Of course he knew I was cold, I had already sort of shuffled the jacket on my arms to keep them somewhat protected.

I had settled with him draping my jacket over my back as we made our way to the car. He kept his word, walking me all the way to the car which was nice of him, the parking lot of the restaurant wasn't the most lit up area so I appreciated the offer.

I unlocked my car and I turned to him, "Thanks so much for the dinner Ben, it was interesting" I say to him again, this really would be a night I wouldn't forget anytime soon

"Thank you again, you saved me back there. Have a good night" he said with a smile, even in the dark I could practically make out his dimples.

I got in my car and he went to find his car and as I started my car and started to pull out the parking lot I found myself sorta sad. I started picturing his red face, his expressive eyes, his dark hair.

"Get a grip, I pretend to be his date and ended up kinda sorta having a real date afterwards" I shake my head. I couldn't believe he made that big of an impact on me. My phone beeps just as I pull to a stoplight and I realized I should attempt to call Alisha back, I do so and set it to go out over the speaker of my car. She answers as the light turns green.

"Hey Nessa." Alisha chimes in a moment later.

"Hey Lisha, you called me earlier" I said wondering what it was she needed.

"I was so excited for Dante and we we thinking of how to celebrate I thought we should still try and have dinner a our place with the three of us. I had originally called you to see if you were there still but when I didn't get you I figure you were home asleep or something and Dante sorta wanted to eat somewhere else anyway" she explained.

"Girl, how about I'm just leaving the restaurant."

"How?"

"There was this guy there-"

"Girl! You got to tell me everything. Was he hot?" As usual  the moment I mention a guy she comes to life. Since college Alisha has tried to get me to date, especially after meeting Dante in college.

"He is, I can't believe-"

"Coming babe! Sorry Ness we already came home and are about to watch a movie. Tell me about it later" she said cutting me off once again.

"Yeah sure, talk to you later" and she hangs up first, I switched back to the radio as I drove home. How often did I have a story involving a guy? Hardly ever and this is the one time Alisha decides to put me off. This will probably be the one and only time since its no way something like that would happen twice in one life time.

Once I made it back to my apartment I just tossed my jacket onto my bed and I immediately strip, tossing my clothes onto the floor so that I might take a shower. The hot water eased my tired body, and it made me replay what happened this evening in my head.

The dinner wasn't bad, even if it started out with me being pissed at Alisha and startled by a stranger, Ben really seemed like a nice guy. "I hope he finds someone better than Lisa as his next girlfriend" I say to myself, wishing the best for a not so complete stranger.

When I got out I put on my comfy pajamas and bent down to pick up all the clothes I had lazily thrown on the floor moments before my shower. When I went to put my jacket away a tightly folded paper fell out.

"Weird, I don't normally carry trash." At least I don't recall.

Out of curiosity I unfolded the paper and it was the receipt of our meal from the restaurant, the customer's copy. But why would I have it? Ben was the one who paid. I flipped it over and saw scrawled in pen a note he had left just for me.

_Vanessa, thanks again for agreeing to having dinner with me even with the weird way I approached you. You are kind, understanding, and stunning, perhaps if I were allowed a chance I'd like to meet under better circumstances._

_Until Next time,_

_Ben._

After the note there was no doubt his cellphone number. Before I knew it a smile was plastered on my face. "Did he just...offer a real date? Is this real life?" I could not believe what was going on. Was I that interesting he felt the need to give me his number?

I read the note over and over, the smile never left. Was I seriously going to give this guy a chance to not be a complete stranger? I guess so for I was already putting his cell in my contact information.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please feel free to leave reviews. I can only get better so if you think there's something I need to improve on don't hesitate.


End file.
